Interrupted
by YouAndIAreForever
Summary: Dan and Serena are busy enjoying each other when they're interrupted. One-Shot. Set maybe a few weeks after Dan&Serena get back together in 6x10, before the flashforward.


_I'd like to warn you this fic sucks._

* * *

Serena flicked through the pages of her vogue magazine with her head lying against Dan's chest. His right arm was wrapped tightly around her as his left hand played with the strands of her long blonde hair. Lying in a comfortable silence had become almost a daily routine for them; sometimes curled up in Serena's bed, other times they were just cradled on the couch like they were now.

Serena turned over to the last page of the magazine and slowly tossed it onto the floor, shuffling to get closer to Dan he moved his arms to accommodate her. A content sigh fell from her lips letting her hand lay on his torso.

"I'm bored now" she huffed as she looked up into his watchful hazelnut eyes. "Hmm I wonder what we could do" Dan joked in a playful tone, eyebrow cocked in amusement. Shifting her body so she could reach his lips she heaved herself closer to him, pushing her lips against his, they kissed slowly while his hands found her waist. Not wasting any time he flipped her over onto her back so he was lying on top of her long frame on the couch. She tossed her wavy locks from her face and grabbed at his curly hair with her slender fingers. His tongue massaged hers as his hands roamed her sides, occasionally falling to her thighs, where he gripped at her skin.

Serena's skirt was quickly falling, revealing her bare legs in the process. It continued to skim down her legs to the point where it covered no more skin than her underwear. Dan jolted his hands to the bottom of her sparkly golden top, letting them graze the skin of her stomach in the process. Serena lifted her head up and balanced with the weight of her legs as Dan pulled the material off her body and threw it to the floor at the side. His lips returned to hers desperately as she clawed at the skin of his back under his bright blue sweater. Dan never thought of himself as an urgent man when it came to sex, but with Serena it was a totally different story, she was so indescribably sexy in his eyes and was always longing to feel her skin on his.

His large hands darted down to the hem of her skirt yanking it from her waist in the process leaving her in only her bra and pants. Sliding his hands slowly up her stomach to her bra, his lips battled fiercely against hers, as soft moans began to fall from Serena's lips. His smooth hands glided over her chest, occasionally tugging at the material of her bra; unable to put up with any more of his teasing, Serena tore her lips from Dan's and panted as she looked lustfully in his eyes. Her eyes locked with his in a longing gaze as she whispered "please, Dan." And with that her wish was his command as he untied the strap and threw it to the floor, joining her other items of clothing in a towering mess.

Their lips returned in an urgent flourish, moaning quietly as their tongues moved together. His hands quickly found her breasts and began massaging them slowly, periodically rubbing her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Locked in a bond of fiery passion their hands explored each other while their lips hummed and moaned sounds of lust. Caught in the moment where all thoughts and senses were focused on only each other, everything else became unrecognisable, even the sound of the elevator door pinging as it opened was not noticed by the young lovers. William's footsteps came to an abrupt stop as his eyes landed unwillingly on Dan and Serena who were bonded together in a heated make-out on the couch. Coughing to get their attention, a look of fright fell on his face as he watched them eagerly fumbling at each other.

Like a jolt of lightning Dan and Serena separated at the sound of William's arrival, quickly tearing their lips from each other as Dan's hands jumped from her waist to chest to cover her breasts from her father's view. Serena's cheeks stained with a pinkish hue as she watched her dad staring at them with utter disgust. All three were stock still as awkwardness filled the already uncomfortable air. Breaking the silence with the break of his voice; "go...please!" William stuttered. The two nodded in unison as Dan leapt off the couch and darted to the pile of Serena's clothes on the floor and handed them to her in a heap. She clung to him as she rose from the couch, shielding her breasts from William's panic-stricken gaze. Wrapping his arms around her firmly, Dan led them into Serena's bedroom as William let out a sigh of frustration.

Closing the door behind him Dan turned to face a flustered Serena. "Hey, it's okay. I mean I know it was embarrassing but he knows we have sex, I'm sure he's heard us." Dan winked. Serena tried to desperately to stop the smile from appearing on her lips. "Dan this isn't funny! This is so embarrassing!" "Well I think it is pretty funny." Dan smiled a playful smirk as he sauntered closer to Serena, who was backing away from his outstretched arms. Soon Serena was trapped, with nowhere else to go but to fall onto the bed. Dan pushed her against her will and she fell back laughing as he fell on top of her.

Brushing the hair from her face he shifted his body so his head was hovering above hers. "You're so beautiful" he whispered in a soft, sincere tone. Losing all her powers of restraint the second he spoke those words she moved her hands to his cheeks and pulled him closely against her lips. They kissed, slowly for what felt like years until Serena's hands began to tug at his sweater where she leisurely pulled it up his torso and gently removed it from around his neck and tossed it to the floor. She drew her eyes back to his and looked at him longingly. "This is it, Dan. We're not breaking up again, right?" Serena was still shaken from last year and so insecure when it came to his feelings for her, she was still too afraid to tell him she loved him, especially after what happened at Blair's wedding. "I promise. I'm not losing you this time Serena. You're the one, remember? Always have been, always will be." He smiled cautiously. She smiled a small smile, it would take a lot for her to truly trust and believe in him again, but she was getting there. Each time he told her how he felt she felt more assured and confident. "Okay." She whispered.

"Hey" he placed his left hand on her cheek. "I know it's gonna take a lot to go back to the way we were and for you to believe that I really want to be with you. I screwed up, I totally understand why you're sceptical, Serena. But it's okay because I've got the rest of my life to prove to you that I only want to be with you." Serena felt her heart melt at his words, an even bigger grin forming on her lips. "You know I do...you know." "I know." He interrupted. "I know you're scared and you're not ready to tell me yet, that's okay, Serena. And I do too but I don't wanna scare you off by saying it okay." He paused, unsure whether saying what he wanted to next would be a mistake or not. "Like I did the first time." He joked a little, laughing a slightly broken laugh. Hurt filled Serena's heart as the memory flooded to her brain. "I'm so sorry, Dan. That I didn't tell you straight away, like you said I was afraid, but that doesn't mean I didn't love you." Pausing, taking a breath before she continued, "and it doesn't mean I don't love you now either, I'm just scared this time too." Breaking from his powerful gaze she dropped her eyes as her head fell. He grabbed her chin with his hand and tilted her head up to face him. "It's okay, I do too." He whispered. She felt her stomach flutter as a beautiful smile erupted on her lips.

"Okay enough with the cheesy stuff" she said "now shut up and kiss me." "My pleasure." He laughed as he brushed his lips against hers, his hand falling from her chin to her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist her heels locked around each other tightly, bringing him as close to her as humanly possible.

* * *

A/N: I really don't know what that is but man I've been so crap at updating or writing anything lately so I thought I'd just post this as an I'm sorry, and also to tell you I AM writing the update for Two Years Ago, I really am. I have been for too long now, and I really only have like 50-100 words left to write, it's just inspiration for that comes and goes, but mostly goes. Anyway, I WILL update, eventually, and soon I hope. But I'm sorry it's been so delayed. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this random one-shot idek what it is but yeah.


End file.
